


Who would you save?

by Zarxan



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarxan/pseuds/Zarxan
Summary: Casa Amor had been a mess. Lucas had switched leaving Ana single and vulnerable. Marisol had kept Graham. Standing in front of 8 islanders with 4 about to leave, Ana, Lottie, Bobby and Gary had decisions to make, and it all boiled down to one question.If you could only save one, who would you save?
Relationships: Lottie & Main Character (Love Island), Main Character (Love Island)/Bobby McKenzie (one-sided), Marisol/Main Character (Love Island), Priya/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 62





	1. Days 17-18 - Ana POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody. This is my first published fanfiction, though not my first time writing. Hopefully you all will like it. 
> 
> The recoupling after CA always pisses me off, because if I could choose a single person to save, I'd save Priya every time (sorry Chelsea). Since you can couple with a girl (and in fact do so at the next recoupling on the Marisol route), it bothers me that our choices are always limited to which boy to save. So here's my take on what would happen if MC had more options and how that would change things going forward. 
> 
> This story is un-beta'd, so I apologize if there are any mistakes that I missed.
> 
> Italics are the thoughts of the POV Character.

Ana walked toward the bedroom, still shaking her head at her conversation with Lucas. _Why he thinks I care about Blake when we were coupled up less than a day, I have no idea. Especially after I told him I wasn’t interested before we left._

Several people had noticed she was upset, but for some reason everyone except Lottie seemed to think it was about Lucas, and she really didn’t get it. She had never shown any interest in him, had even told all the girls and Lucas himself she wasn’t interested, all multiple times.

_Honestly it’s like everyone but Marisol forgot I told them I’m interested in women immediately._

She dragged herself out of her thoughts as she entered the bedroom, seeing Lottie and Bobby arguing over who got the beds. She looked around, noticing Marisol happily snuggling with Graham and Priya and Noah chatting on their own bed.

_I really can’t deal with all of this right now._

Ana walked over to where Lottie and Bobby were arguing. “Hey guys, it’s a bit crowded in here tonight. I think I’m gonna go sleep out on the daybeds. You guys have a good night.” She tried for a smile, but didn’t think she had quite pulled it off as both of them seemed concerned.

Lottie looked at her, worry in her eyes. “Are you alright, hun?”

_No, I’m obviously not alright._

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just want to get a little space from all this.” She waved her arm to indicate the room, and turned around to go change and get ready for bed. After she had finished with her nighttime routine, she headed outside. She gratefully took her mic pack off, thankful they didn’t have to wear them in bed. _Hopefully the entire world won’t get to see me crying._

Just as she was settling in, she felt someone climb into bed behind her. “Hey, hun.” Lottie’s voice whispered, sounding tentative. “I can go back inside if you want, but I’m here if you want to talk, or just want a cuddle.”

 _Oh thank god._ Ana turned around, burying her face in Lottie’s neck, her eyes stinging as she tried and failed to keep the tears at bay. Lottie rubbed her back, whispering softly to her, eventually calming her down. She slowly leaned back, looking up at Lottie, who was looking back with soft eyes. _I’m so glad I found someone I can trust in here_

“Sorry, Lo. I didn’t mean to ruin your shirt.”

Lottie smiled, waving away the apology. “Is it about Marisol, sweetie?”

Lottie was the only person she had told about her thing with Marisol, as well as her complete disinterest in men. “She really did it. She picked Graham even after I told her we would be through if she did. On some level I expected it, but I really thought she cared about me and not just this stupid game.” She scoffed “But I guess I should have expected it after the way she acted in Casa Amor, right?”

Casa Amor had truly been a terrible experience all around, the only people who seemed to really enjoy it were Marisol and Priya, which just hurt twice as much. Ana had been looking forward to it when she realized she’d get the girls away from the distractions of the boys for a few days, but Marisol had been all over Graham the second they arrived and Priya clearly enjoyed the attention Felix gave her.

“I mean, I should’ve just listened to you in the first place, Lo. You were right; she’s just been stringing me along this whole time, giving me just enough encouragement to keep me interested while she cracks on with anything with a penis.”

Lottie snickered a bit, but stopped quickly, seeing Ana’s face fall even more “Oh, Ann.” She quickly pulled Ana into another hug. “I didn’t want to be right about her, you know I didn’t, but you deserve better than some flaky amateur psychologist.”

Ana snorted. Lottie had certainly made her opinion on Marisol clear, and it hadn’t changed since Roccogate. Ana pulled back again, looking back at Lottie. “You say that, but none of the other girls seem at all interested. And you know the only other one I’m really interested in hasn’t seemed to even notice me flirting with her.”

Lottie chuckled, that was certainly true. “Ok, so you have a point. Priya isn’t exactly the best at picking up signals, but she wasn’t here for truth or dare on the first day. She may not even realize you’re an option, and we don’t know that she’s straight either. I’ve definitely seen her checking the girls out from time to time.”

Ana had noticed that too, but had written it off when she realized Priya was infatuated with Noah and decided not to pursue it. Thinking about it though, she had seemed to have given up on Noah on that last day before they left, and had certainly enjoyed herself at Casa Amor. _Maybe she might be more open to someone else now._

Ana smiled at Lottie, feeling a little better. “Maybe you’re right. Do you think I should try to get her alone for a bit tomorrow and bring it up with her?”

“Absolutely, babe. You can’t know if she’s an option if you never ask, and I think she might be interested.”

“Alright, tomorrow then.” Ana pulled Lottie into a last hug “You know it may not be Friendship Island, but I’m so glad I found you, Lo. I feel like I really made a friend for life in here.”

Lottie chuckled, but her eyes were slightly watery. “Right back at you, Ann. You know I’ve never been especially good at keeping friends, but we’re for life, babes.” She smirked, and cuddled up to Ana. Both fell asleep quickly, exhausted after such an emotionally trying day.

* * *

Ana walked up the steps to the roof terrace, coffee in hand, hoping to get some time to herself to sort her head out. She and Lottie had missed the text last night, informing the islanders that several of the couples were in danger of going home today. She opened the door and almost literally walked into the last person she wanted to see right now.

Marisol gave her a big smile “Good morning, gorgeous!”

Ana, a little shocked at the chipper greeting, gave Marisol a once over. _Is she really… Does she really not know that she upset me last night?_

“Hey. You seem… cheerful.”

“Well, why not? It’s a beautiful day and I’ve got such lovely company.” Marisol bit her lip at her, looking up through her eyelashes.

Ana was even more unbalanced by the blatant flirting. _God, she’s cute. But she really didn’t take our talk a couple of nights ago seriously at all, did she? She thinks she has me and it doesn’t matter what she does, that I’ll just let it slide._

“So, why are you up so early? We usually have to force you out of bed in the morning.” Ana asked, mood dropping even further at Marisol’s apparent happiness after last night.

Marisol, seemingly still oblivious, answered “I just woke up feeling great. With this feeling like I had to just… seize the day.”

_I mean, I knew she wasn’t the best with emotions, but come on. Being oblivious is one thing but this just feels mean. For someone who prides herself on reading people she’s doing a terrible job right now._

Ana, still reeling from Marisol’s complete disregard, tried and failed to keep her voice normal, instead it came out rough with anger. “I don’t think many of the others agree with you. I missed it, but Bobby mentioned there was a text last night?”

Marisol seemed to finally pick up that something was wrong “Oh? And how is your mood this morning?”

_About time she caught on. She’s not worth it, Ana. Just let her go and move on._

Ana took a deep breath and plastered on her best fake smile “I’m fine, babes. Just a lot going on.”

Marisol beamed at her, seeming to completely buy that explanation. “You’ve just got to look on the bright side. The sun is shining and you woke up this morning in paradise. You’ve just got to appreciate life as it comes. Take me and Graham, for example. I met him, like, four days ago? And he’s a great guy, I don’t regret bringing him back.”

Ana sucked in a sharp breath, hurt spreading through her chest. _Really? She’s just going to throw that in my face like I didn’t tell her we’d be done if she did?_

Marisol continued “But if it doesn’t work out, in another four days’ time… who knows? I might be coupled up with someone else. Maybe someone I haven’t even met yet. Or maybe even you. Casa Amor really opened my eyes up to the possibilities. The future is unwritten, and I can’t wait to see how it turns out.” She ended her speech, smiling happily.

The anger she had been feeling suddenly turned into fury. _She’s just going to keep on doing it, huh? Just keep giving me little scraps to keep me on the hook while she tries out every guy in this place._

“No.” Ana, voice trembling, responded but couldn’t find the rest of the words she needed.

Marisol, eyes widening, seemed to truly look at Ana for the first time that day. “What do you mean, no?”

Ana paused, trying to get a grip on herself so she wouldn’t yell this for the entire villa to hear. “I mean no, Marisol. I told you at Casa Amor that I was tired of you parading around with boys in front of me, that it hurt me. I told you that I thought you being all over Graham to” here she scoffed, putting up finger quotes “’try to make me jealous’ was childish and hurtful. That if you really wanted to be with me now was the time. That I wouldn’t accept you bringing Graham back to the villa.”

Ana’s voice had started out heated, but the anger fled out of her, leaving her feeling hollow and drained. “At the time, I had thought that he was just an insurance policy to keep you here, but that’s not right, is it?” She scoffed ruefully, looking down and wiping her eyes, avoiding looking at Marisol any longer. “I’m the insurance policy, aren’t I? Someone you can just string along while you try to find love and who you’ll settle for if nothing else works out, because I’m gay and I don’t really have other options.”

Marisol tried to interrupt, but Ana quickly forced herself to go on. “So no, Marisol. I can’t do it anymore. You obviously don’t really care about me or how I feel.” She took another shaky breath, giving up on stopping the tears. “I’m done, even if that means I don’t find anyone and go home at the next recoupling.”

Ana chanced a look at Marisol, who was looking stunned, but Ana couldn’t tell if she was just surprised or actually upset. _It had to be done._

Marisol seemed to snap out of her shock, and started to open her mouth but Lottie burst through the door, already speaking “Girls, we need a…” she trailed off, taking in Ana’s tear stained face, shoulders slumped in defeat and Marisol looking overwhelmed. “Ann, I can come back later…”

“No, I think we were done here. Give me a half hour to clean myself up and we’ll meet back here for a war council, ok?” Ana grabbed the out with both hands, practically racing off of the terrace and toward the showers, already feeling done with this day.

* * *

Ana rolled her eyes, watching the reunion of Nope, not really paying attention to the conversation and just looking over at Priya. She was trying to put a brave face on it, but her shoulders were slumped and her smiles didn’t reach her eyes.

_Definitely not the right time to try it on with her, but she looks like she could use a friend right now._

Ana skirted over, trying to avoid getting pulled into anything else. “Hey Priya, fancy a quick chat?” Ana whispered, nodding her head at the empty day beds.

Priya smiled gratefully and nodded, grabbing Ana’s hand and leading her away. They sat on one of the day beds, still holding hands.

Once there, Ana didn’t really know how to start. “So… that was a thing that happened.” She squeezed Priya’s hand lightly, trying to offer as much support as she could. “Are you doing okay?”

Priya sighed, giving Ana a small smile. “That wasn’t exactly a great time for me, no.” She shook her head. “I don’t know why I ever thought I could turn his head.”

Ana scoffed, not understanding what Priya saw in Noah or especially why Priya was so down on herself. “Babes, you are the total package. You’re funny, you’re sweet, you’re successful,” Ana paused, looking around; making sure no one is eavesdropping and dropping her voice. “Don’t tell Lottie I said this, but you are the most glamorous person I have ever met.” Priya chuckled and Ana beamed at her “Not to mention, you’re smoking hot.” She licked her finger and touched Priya’s arm, pretending to be burned. Priya’s chuckles turned into full-fledged giggles, and Ana’s smile turned a little goofy, the way it did every time she laughed. “You are the catch of this villa, babe, and honestly you’re too good for him.”

Priya’s giggles trailed off, and she smirked “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were grafting me right now, Ana.”

Ana was a little taken aback by Priya calling her on it. Ana took her hand again, trying to read her eyes. _Is she flirting back? Should I make a move?_

Priya’s smirk slid off her face as Ana’s playful mood disappeared, but before either could say anything a voice echoed over the lawn, announcing a new text.

_Well there goes that moment._

Ana shot Priya a quick smile and gently squeezed her hand. “To be continued.”

Priya nodded and they both hurried over to the beanbags.

* * *

Ana grips Lottie’s hand tight as they walked to the fire pit, moving to stand at the side with Gary and Bobby. Ana noticed Marisol trying to catch her eye, but turned away.

_I know I can’t avoid her forever, but I’m not up for dealing with her on top of everything else right now._

Ana tuned back into the conversation around her, finding that Bobby is in the middle of pretending to be a priest. Before she can say anything a phone chimes. Graham reads it out “Islanders, the public have been voting for their favorite couples. The couples with the fewest votes are now in danger of being dumped from the island.”

Ana looked around at the various couples, trying to figure out who would be in danger. _The couples with the new people are probably not very popular yet. And obviously Hope and Jakub are a terrible couple._

The first couple selected is Priya and Noah, slightly shocking Ana. _There’s no way they’re less popular than Hope and Jakub or Lucas and Blake._

“Well it makes sense, right? It’s not as if they’re a good couple.” Hope said.

_God, the absolute gall of this woman._

“Yeah, because you and Jakub are the couple to beat, right?” Ana shot back, causing Hope to flush, but she looked away.

_God, she is the most self-involved person I’ve ever met. Hopefully Priya won’t be going home._

Subsequently, Blake and Lucas then Chelsea and Elijah are put up for elimination. _That hardly seems fair; both of them have only been a couple for a day…_

Another text rings, and Hope and Jakub are the last to be in danger. Ana rolls her eyes as Hope disregards Jakub and Priya, making another scene with Noah. _And now she’s playing the victim, as if the world is unfair to put her and Jakub up for elimination, when they’re objectively the worst couple here._

Ana’s snapped out of her thoughts by the ding from Lottie’s phone. She reads the text aloud “Lottie, Gary, Bobby and Ana, the fate of the vulnerable islanders is now in your hands. You must both couple up with one of the vulnerable islanders standing in front of you. The remaining four islanders will be dumped. I’m apparently going first.”

She turns to Ana, looking a little panicked “I’ve just got to decide? Like, right now? Ann, what should I do? What should we do?”

“Hey Lo, calm down, alright?” Ana grabbed her hand and pulled her a few steps away. “Ok, we’ll talk this out, figure out what we’re gonna do.” Ana looks over at the guys up for elimination, and honestly doesn’t really care that much about any of them. Then she looks to the girls next to them, and knows the real choices are limited.

She turns back to Lottie, and whispers so no one else will hear “I think it’s down to two choices for the guys, babe. Gary will save Chelsea. No one will save Jakub, Blake or Lucas. Chelsea really likes Elijah, and both Hope and Priya” She cringes, but forges on “would want Noah to stay. So between you, me and Bobby we can save three of Priya, Noah, Hope and Elijah. I think Bobby will save Priya, she’s our friend and he’s never gotten on well with Hope. So between the two of us we’ll save Noah and Elijah. If you save Elijah, you and Chelsea could switch at the next recoupling. Or if you save Noah, it would probably please more people, much as I hate to admit it. I’d personally be more uncomfortable being partnered with Noah than Elijah, but it’s up to you, Lo. Whatever decision you make, I’ll back you up.” Ana pulls Lottie into a hug, and Lottie gives her a last squeeze in thanks and walks out in front of the group.

“Well, I didn’t expect to be doing this tonight.” A chuckle runs through the group, and some of the nervous tension disappears for a moment. “This is a really tough decision, and to me it comes down to what will make the most people happy.” She turns back to Ana and gives her a small smile. “I want to couple up with this boy because he’s been here since day one, and he’s an important part of the group. I might not be the perfect girl for him, but I couldn’t bear to see him leave yet. So the boy I want to couple up with is… Noah.”

Ana smiles at Lottie then looks at Priya as Noah walks over to Lottie. _She looks really tense._ Ana catches her eye and tries to give her a reassuring smile. Priya does her best to return it.

Hope cuts in; bringing the attention back to herself and addresses Noah “I don’t know what to say. I’m so glad you’re going to be able to continue your journey here, if that’s what you want. But it hurts to know I’m still standing here vulnerable. If I go, I’ll be waiting for you.”

Ana rolls her eyes, and catches Priya doing the same. _How does she always make everything about herself?_

Gary’s phone chimes; he’s the next to choose. He predictably chooses Chelsea, who squeezes Elijah’s hand before going over to meet him. They seem friendly but her heart clearly isn’t in it. Ana claps and catches Chelsea’s eye “I’m glad you’re staying, hun.” Chelsea brightens a bit, and nods back.

Bobby’s phone dings next, and it’s his turn.

Ana rolls her eyes. _Spectacular, I’m going last._

She turns to watch Bobby as he gathers his thoughts. _I haven’t really gotten to talk to him since we all got back yesterday. But he’ll choose Priya, right? She’s his friend and we’ve all never really gotten along with Hope._

Bobby steps forward, looking uncomfortable in the spotlight for the first time since she met him. “I wish I wasn’t the one making this decision. All three of you are amazing, and I’d be sad to see any of you go. Blake, I know we haven’t known each other very long, but if Lucas liked you enough to couple with you, I know we’d get along really well.”

Ana rolled her eyes. _I’ve never once seen him truly getting along with Lucas._

Bobby continues “Priya, I don’t know what to say. You’re funny, you’re glamorous, you’re the heart of the Villa and I’d be honored if you ever thought I was in your league.”

_Damn straight, Bobby._

“Hope, no one is as strong and smart as you, and we both know we’d look like a gorgeous couple standing side by side.”

Ana blinked, a bit shocked. _Well that’s a firm departure from what he’s said before…_

“But none of that matters. When I buy a new apron, I always get the matching gloves too.” Ana felt her stomach drop. “And there’s one girl here who has to stay, because she’s the oven gloves to his apron.”

Suddenly sure she knew where this was going, Ana felt panic crawl up her throat. _What the hell, Bobby, you can’t be doing this right now._

“So the girl I want to couple up with is… Hope.” Bobby finished, looking pleased with himself.

Ana burned with betrayal, the panic washed away as fury took its’ place. She felt more furious now than she had been last night when Marisol coupled with Graham. She tried to pin Bobby with her eyes, but he resolutely looked away and jogged over toward Lottie. He tried to give Lottie a high five, but she avoided him and looked to Ana, eyes filled with sympathy.

_I can’t believe he… Why would he do that?! He’s been our friend from the beginning; he helped plan operation Nope for God’s sake!_

Ana was reeling, too lost in her own head to notice when she got a text. Eventually, Lottie got her attention, and she noticed everyone was staring at her. She looked down at her phone, and read the text.

ANA, PLEASE CHOOSE AN ISLANDER TO COUPLE UP WITH.

Ana stepped forward, looking over the five remaining people up for elimination, but settling on Priya. Her shoulders were slumped, head down.

_Wait a second!_

Ana’s eyes snapped back to her phone.

_Islander. It says Islander, not boy. I can save her!_

Joy burst in her chest, and she looks up again, excited, right at Priya.

“So I was dreading going last, but after that last pick I’m really grateful. Looking at the five of you, I can honestly say that I haven’t spent much time with most of you. But one person here is special to me, and I’m honestly shocked that she hasn’t already been saved.” A gasp goes through most of the islanders which Ana ignores to send a glare at Bobby, who is still avoiding her eyes.

She turns back to Priya, her whole face grinning “She’s wonderful, she’s vibrant, she brings life to everyone around her and I honestly couldn’t imagine continuing here without her.” Ana catches Priya’s eye, and her whole face is lit up like she can’t believe what’s happening. “So the person I choose to couple up with is… Priya.”

Priya yells “Babes!” and runs over to her, engulfing her in a big hug. Ana laughs and hugs clings back, trying to calm her heart she’s sure Priya can feel trying to beat right out of her chest. Lottie starts clapping and some of the Islanders follow, but most everyone else there is murmuring about her choice.

Ana squeezes Priya, and whispers in her ear “Give me a minute, babe.” and turns to the rest of the Islanders.

“So what are you all murmuring about?”

Predictably, it’s Hope who steps up as the group spokesperson. “I think you’re supposed to be picking a boy, hun.”

There seems to be general agreement from most of the other Islanders, but Ana just smirks. She takes out her phone, showing everyone the text. “It only says that I have to pick an Islander to couple up with, it doesn’t specify that it has to be a boy. Anyway, why do you even care?”

Hope flushes, but continues on “The couples are supposed to be romantic.”

“Like yours and Bobby’s?” Ana fires back, still furious that Bobby chose to save her over Priya. Hope flinches back. “If the producers don’t like it they can come and stop me, otherwise I don’t care. Besides, lest any of you forget, I told everyone here the first day that I like women so I don’t understand why you’re all surprised.”

Priya lets out a choking sound next to her, and a soft “You do?” comes out like she hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Ana turns back to Priya, eyes soft. “You honestly didn’t know? I didn’t exactly try to hide it.”

Before anyone can start arguing again, Elijah gets a text. He reads it aloud “Elijah, Blake, Lucas and Jakub, as you have not been chosen, you are now dumped from the island. Please get ready to leave the Villa immediately.”

Everyone goes to offer their sympathies, but Ana catches Priya’s arm. “I think we should have a talk after everyone is gone.” Priya nods, looking caught up in her thoughts, but smiles at her.

_I hope she’s not uncomfortable being coupled with me now. She seems conflicted._

Ana heads over to the others, grabs Chelsea and Elijah, pulling them aside.

She looks to Elijah first. “I want to say that I’m sorry I didn’t pick you, Elijah. I do like you. Lottie and I thought Bobby would save Priya, so we planned to save you and Noah.” Ana let out a sigh, and then turned to Chelsea. “Chelsea, I’m sorry to you as well. I know you guys had something and I wanted to help you out. I just…” She falters, and looks down at the ground.

Chelsea puts her hand on Ana’s arm, and gives her an understanding look. “You really like her, huh?”

Ana sighs, looking sheepishly back to Chelsea. “Yeah, I do. I don’t know how she feels yet, but I had to save her.” She pauses, and Chelsea pulls her into a hug. “I’m really sorry. If I could kick Noah and Hope out and save you, Elijah, I would.”

Elijah laughs, but his smile doesn’t quite meet his eyes “It’s ok, Ana. I get it. If I had to choose between Chelsea and one of the other couples, I’d save Chelsea too.”

Ana smiles and gives him a hug. “I’ll leave you two to your goodbyes. I’ll see you when you’re leaving, ok?”

They shoo her away, and she leaves, glad Chelsea isn’t holding it against her.

_I really couldn’t afford to lose more friends today._

* * *

The four Islanders have just left, and Ana grabs Priya’s hand. “Can we have that talk now?” Priya nods and Ana leads her up to the roof terrace. They settle on the benches, neither knowing where exactly to start. The tension builds the longer the silence goes on, until Ana can’t take it anymore.

“So…” she starts, but trails off as she isn’t quite sure what she should say.

Thankfully, Priya steps in when she hesitates too long. “So, you’re bisexual?”

Ana grimaces, but at least she has an answer for this question “Actually, well I wasn’t planning on telling anyone this while I was here, but it kind of slipped out earlier while I was fighting with Marisol.” A look crosses Priya face that Ana can’t identify, but it’s gone before she can figure it out.

_Might as well just come out and say it._

“I’m a lesbian. Before this morning, only Lottie actually knew, but I had told everyone on the first day that I was bisexual during Truth or Dare.” She thinks about it, and continues on “I guess everyone but you would’ve known, because everyone after you could watch the show, and all the original Islanders were there.”

Ana takes a deep breath, trying to read Priya for a sign of what she thought “I honestly thought you knew that already. I mean, you were never surprised when I flirted with you!”

Priya smirked, motioning to herself “Well, who could blame you, just look at me.” They both laughed, and Priya continued “I guess I just never thought you were serious about it.” Priya paused, looking intently at Ana “And, were you serious about it?”

Ana panicked for a second, not sure what Priya wanted her to say.

 _I don’t want to make her uncomfortable if she’s not interested. But if I don’t say something now, I never will._ She took a deep breath. _Time to put on my big girl panties and just go for it._

“So I’d like to say my whole piece, or I’ll never get it all out.” She waits for Priya to nod. “To answer your question, yes. I was interested the first time I saw you, and I’ve only gotten more interested since then.” She stopped, but Priya’s face was as hard for her to read. “I tried flirting with you, but you always played it off. And then it became clear that you were interested in Noah, so I mostly gave up after a while.” She laughs, ruefully. “I actually talked about you with Lottie last night. She encouraged me to try to talk to you today, to see if you might be interested.”

Priya interrupted then “So you were grafting on me earlier!” She sounded completely surprised, like she hadn’t expected it despite the conversation they were having.

_Damn but she’s adorable._

Ana shushed her “Unintentionally, that time. I originally was just going to try to cheer you up, but when you started talking about yourself…” Ana moved toward Priya, taking her hands, trying to convey her sincerity with her eyes “I wish you saw what I see when I look at you. You’re an amazing woman, and I’m so happy to have met you. Seeing you there, up for elimination, with only me left to save you…”

She takes a breath, collecting her thoughts. “When I saw the text said islander instead of boy, I would have saved you anyway. Even if you don’t or can’t return my feelings, you’re still a great friend that I’d choose to keep, and wouldn’t even be conflicted about sending most of them home.”

_Ok, time for the big finish._

“But I was so happy when I realized I could keep you here, that I could save you. I like you a lot, and I’d really like to see if we could have something, together.”

Priya’s eyes were watery, but she was blushing and had a big smile on her face.

Ana felt hope slowly rise in her chest.

_Nailed it. Now for the most important question._

“So, I’ve said what I had to say. What do you think? Want to give ‘us’ a try?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got away from me a little bit. I didn't intend to make Ana gay, but while I was writing the scene with Marisol it just ended up that way and I ended up rewriting half the chapter to conform to that. Sorry if that bothers anyone, but honestly I was never gonna pair her with any of the guys anyway, so it won't affect the story much.
> 
> So I have another chapter from Priya's POV covering the same days mostly finished, if people seem to like this. Let me know what you think!


	2. Days 17-18 - Priya POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer to get up than I hoped. I'm hoping to try to get a new chapter up on Saturdays going forward. 
> 
> Anyway, here are days 17 & 18 form Priya's POV.

Priya watched Hope reuniting with Noah, feeling foolish and a little upset.

_He could at least acknowledge me first. Is courtesy too much to ask for?_

He was still coupled up with her, but he clearly only had eyes for Hope.

_I don’t know why I even bothered with him. She’s got him thoroughly wrapped around her greedy little fingers._

She would’ve been more upset at being ignored, but that fight just before they went to Casa Amor showed a very unattractive side of him. His refusal to accept any responsibility for his part in that whole debacle really turned her off her attraction to him.

_I’m not exactly blameless in that mess, but at least I’m not a coward._

Casa Amor had been a revelation, in more way than one. Felix had been fun, and done wonders for getting her confidence back, but the real pleasure had been time bonding with Ana and Lottie. She hadn’t exactly had the smoothest of starts with Lottie, but Ana had helped them find some common ground pretty quickly.

_I’m so glad to have some real friends here. I don’t know how I would’ve managed on my own._

She turned to look at Ana, who was the only one whose partner had yet to return.

_She’s beautiful…_

Priya had been nursing a bit of a crush on the brunette since the second day in the Villa.

* * *

Flashback – Day 2

Lottie had just taken another shot at her and she was getting sick of it. She opened her mouth to retort when Ana stepped in, “Hey Lottie, can you go grab Hannah real quick? I’d like to talk to you two and Priya somewhere quiet.” Lottie hesitated, but nodded. “Meet us over by the loungers, ok?”

Ana took her hand, leading her to the loungers and sat down next to her. “Don’t worry about Lottie, ok? She’s just a little insecure because you’re so beautiful and she’s not really feeling good about Rocco at the moment. I’m gonna get this all straightened out right now.”

Priya felt her cheeks heat up at the casual way she had called her beautiful. _Twenty-nine years old and you still have trouble taking a compliment._

Lottie and Hannah walked up and sat down together across from them, the curiosity evident on their faces.

Ana started “Ok, so I’d like to clear the air between all of us. I like each of you and I’d like it if we could all be friends.” Lottie looked a little incensed, but before she could retort Ana continued “Lottie, I’d like to start with you.”

Lottie now looked offended, and a little hurt. “What am I supposed to have done?”

Ana smiled at her, and Lottie seemed to calm down a little.

_Now that is a skill I’d love to have. That smile is deadly._

“I’m not here trying to lay blame on anyone for anything, Lottie. Obviously, we’re all feeling a little threatened by Priya right now, but it isn’t her fault. She’s not done anything to anyone, and I think she’d be a great addition to our team.”

_Their team? Are the girls split up already? How much could I have missed in one afternoon?_

“What do you mean, your team?

Ana shrugged before explaining “Yesterday all the girls chatted before the coupling, and Lottie, me and Hannah agreed to try to put the girls first. None of us have been exactly lucky in love, or we wouldn’t be here.” She went to continue, and then stopped, looking to Lottie “Lottie, I don’t want to say what you told me without your permission, but I really think it would help Priya understand where you’re coming from.”

Lottie sagged a bit, but looked appreciatively at Ana “I told the girls that I feel like this may be my only chance at finding love. That may not be with Rocco, but if you take him I may get sent home before I have a chance to find anyone.”

Priya’s heart went out to the younger woman, and she reached across the gap to take her hand “I definitely understand that, babes.” Lottie tried to give her a smile, but it came out a little strained. Priya, still confused, turned to address the group. “So if you all agreed on that, then why are there teams already?”

Hannah spoke up, clearly a little incensed on the matter “Hope stole Noah from Ana at the coupling.”

Priya turned to look at Ana, who looked a little chagrined but not upset. “Honestly I don’t mind that she took Noah, I had only known him for five minutes at that point, but the lack of respect was pretty galling.”

Lottie quickly agreed “It was definitely in violation of Girl Code.”

Ana laughed and flashed a big grin at Lottie, who then blushed a little.

_She has a wonderful laugh._

Priya quickly realized she was staring, so she quickly brought up her main concern since she entered the villa. “So then who do you all think I should pick? I don’t want to pick someone and start up a feud.”

Ana turned her smile on Priya, and she got a bit flustered “Well, who do you actually like? I appreciate not wanting to step on anyone’s toes, but you’ll have to steal a guy from someone, so it’s a little unavoidable.”

Priya thought about it “Well, I have no interest in Gary or Rocco,” she started, noticing Hannah and Lottie both relax “I think I’m most interested in Ibrahim and Noah.”

Ana smirked at her “You’re not just saying that because you like us, are you?” she batted her eyelashes at her, that smile still on her face.

_Cute._

“N-No, of course not!” Priya managed to get out, laughing when Ana started wagging her eyebrows at her. “You’re impossible.”

Priya noticed Lottie smirking out of the corner of her eye, but didn’t know why. Before she could ask, Ana answered her “Well, honestly I don’t think any of us are clicking in our current couples except Hope and Noah, but I have no idea how much that’s actual chemistry or if she’s just forcing him to spend all his time with her.”

She looked thoughtful, seeming to really consider her answer “I think Marisol is a little too much for Rahim, but if she’s too much for him you certainly will be.” She winked at Priya, flustering her all over again. “If you want to pick someone that you’ll get along with and you know won’t make you any enemies, I give you my blessing to pick Bobby.”

Lottie and Hannah both gasped, but Ana waved them down. Priya was taken aback “Really? You’d be willing to put yourself in danger on the second day? You barely know me.”

Ana smiled “I know we’ve only just met, but that’s true for everyone here. And you seem like a great girl, so yeah. No hard feelings.”

Priya looked at Ana, trying to determine if she really meant it. Ana’s eyes were warm, and she felt that warmth spreading to fill her. _Wow._

Priya gulped a bit, trying to settle herself back down.

Ana continued after a moment “Bobby is great. He’s funny and we get along really well, but he’s not really my type.” Ana finished this by fluttering her eyelashes at Priya, making the girls laugh and lightening the mood from the serious tone it had fallen into. “On the other hand, if you’re really interested in Noah, I’d say go for it.” Her voice turned abruptly ominous “Be warned, however, that intruding into the great Nope has many perils, and the scorned harpy will swear vengeance upon thee.”

It was quiet for a second before all four of them burst into giggles, and Hannah asked “What is the great Nope?”

Ana shrugged “Bobby was making up couple names for everyone, and he decided that Noah and Hope’s name would be Nope.”

They all laughed again, and Priya looked at the other three girls.

_Maybe I can find some real friends here._ She watched Ana as she laughed. _Or maybe more._

* * *

_Strange, she looks upset already._

And she did. Her shoulders were slumped and she kept darting glances at Marisol and Graham. They seemed not to notice, wrapped up in each other. Priya soured.

_I wonder what that’s about. Ana’s been pretty close with Marisol lately…_

Her thoughts were cut off as Lucas entered the yard, arm in arm with a rather pretty if dull looking girl. She looked back to Ana to see how she was taking it, but she looked the same and barely seemed to be paying them any attention.

_I guess all that talk about not being interested in Lucas was the truth._

She watched as Ana snuck another glance at Marisol and Graham, trying to figure out why she was paying them special attention. _I know she’s not interested in Graham._

A thought struck her, causing her heart to race a little bit as well as a twinge of jealousy. _Maybe she’s interested in Marisol?_

Priya had been trying to figure out if Ana liked women since the second day in the villa, but hadn’t been able to be sure. Ana definitely flirted with her, but she also flirted with Lottie, Bobby and Marisol as well as Henrik and Hannah before they had left. She had eventually just decided that Ana flirted with people she got on with, since she definitely hadn’t been interested in any of them.

She glanced back at Marisol. _Or at least, I didn’t think she was._

She was snapped out of her thoughts again when Noah came back over to her.

_Well, this is going to be terrible._

“So I guess we should talk.” She started, and at seeing Noah’s nod, continued “Head to the bedroom, we can talk before the others show up. I want to check in with Ana real quick.” Noah looked over at Ana, who still looked upset, and nodded again, heading off toward the bedroom.

Priya walked over to Ana, sitting next to her and putting her arm around her. “You doing okay, babes?”

Ana shrugged, “I’ll be fine. Tonight just didn’t go like I ex- hoped it would go.”

_Hmm. That was an odd slip there. What did she expect?_

Priya gave her a squeeze. “I know you said you didn’t care about Lucas, so I’ll believe you. But whatever’s bothering you I’ve always got an ear.”

Ana sighed and put her head on Priya’s shoulder, but didn’t say anything. Priya felt worry pulling at her.

_I’ve never seen her this upset before. She usually just lets things roll off her. Well, at least when it concerned herself._

Lucas casually strolled over, looking uncomfortable. “Hey Ana, can we talk?”

Priya looks over at Ana, who nods. “Yeah, I’ll meet you on the roof?” She turns to look back at Priya. “Thanks babe. I’ll catch up with you later?”

They both stand and Priya gives her a last squeeze “I have to talk to Noah. Good luck with all that.” She gestures toward Lucas and rolls her eyes. Ana laughs as she walks off, Priya smiling at her as she leaves. _I’m glad I could cheer her up, if only for a moment. I’ll have to figure out why she was upset later._

Priya turns to walk inside, heading toward the bedroom.

_I am so not looking forward to this talk. Getting Noah to talk about anything serious is like pulling teeth, I swear._ _At least it’ll be over soon._

She felt dread settle in her stomach, but she had mostly made her mind up about Noah before Casa Amor, and seeing him reunite with Hope just now had pretty much driven the point home for her. _I’m glad I got to see what kind of guy he was before I got too invested…_

* * *

Flashback – Day 12

_God, she just will not let this go. It’s not even an argument anymore, just her yelling at both of us. Is she 15 years old?_ _Either way, I’m a 29 year old woman, and I’m not going to tolerate this anymore._

Priya cleared her throat in the middle of another of Hope’s long rants, shutting her up and causing her to glare at Priya. “Are you quite done throwing your temper tantrum yet?” Hope made a sound somewhere between a growl and a scream, but Priya continued on “Honestly, you’re a 24 year old woman and my 7 year old niece is more mature than you are. We’re all well aware that you’re interested in Noah, but you yelling at us is not going to change the situation, so you can calm the fuck down and we can all discuss this like adults, or I, and possibly Noah, can leave you here to roll around and scream until you realize you won’t get your way.”

Priya glanced over at Noah, who looked a little relieved, then turned back to Hope. As opposed to looking even angrier, like Priya half-expected, Hope looked shocked.

_It’s as if no one has ever stood up to her in her entire life. Does she think she can just force everyone to do what she wants?_

Hope seemed to snap out of it, but instead of responding, she looked around. Her eyes zeroed in on something and she started marching over toward the pool, where Ana was sitting by herself with her feet in the water. “Ana, I think you need to be involved in this discussion!”

Priya scowled. _Typical, she figured out she can’t intimidate me so she’s trying to drag someone else into it._ Priya felt a smirk grow on her face. _Though if she thinks she’ll intimidate Ana any easier than she did me, she’s in for a surprise. Still, there’s no need to involve Ana in this._

“No Hope, this is between the three of us, and Ana had nothing to do with it. We don’t need to drag Ana into our drama.” Priya cut her off, standing in front of Ana and forcing Hope to look at her. “Ana isn’t involved in this.”

Hope sneered “Well she’s been giving you advice, hasn’t she?”

Priya rolled her eyes “So what? That doesn’t make her responsible for my decisions. Should I also go round up Lottie and Bobby? They gave me advice too.”

“I’m just asking Ana for a chat.”

Priya rolled her eyes again. _God, she’s not going to let this go, is she?_ She turned back to look at Ana, trying to convey an apology through her eyes. _Sorry, Ana._

Ana walked over and smiled back. She turned to Hope and a big fake smile appeared on her face.

_Uh-oh. That’s her ‘I’m going to murder you’ smile. Well, this should probably be fun._

“You know what, that’s a great idea!” Ana’s voice was excited and chirpy, and Priya had only ever heard her talk like that to Rocco just before she had verbally eviscerated him after Roccogate. “I’ve been sitting over here trying to tune out your bitching for the last half hour, so I’ll play referee if only to make it stop.”

Priya couldn’t help the giggle that escaped as Hope looked shocked all over again. _Damn she’s sexy when she’s angry._

“So, since everyone in the villa has heard all you have to say, how about we hear from the person who’s actually responsible for all of this.” Ana turns to Noah. “Noah, you need to make a decision, here.”

Priya turned to look at Noah, who was looking vaguely panicked.

“So we know where both Hope and Priya stand. They both have been pretty straightforward about being interested in you, and the only reason this fight is still happening a week later is that you’ve been trying to juggle both because you refuse to make a decision.”

_Harsh, but probably fair. I don’t think I’ve seen him make a single decision for himself since I’ve met him._

Ana continued “Neither of them deserve to be jerked around, so you need to decide. If you want to be with Hope, you need to make that clear, and stop telling Priya you’re interested but you aren’t sure what you’re gonna do. The same goes for Priya. If you want to see what you have with Priya, you need to be upfront with Hope about that.”

Noah took a step forward, visibly angry. “I would if I even knew what I want. This is all just really confusing, okay? I tried to commit to Hope after we recoupled, and I made it clear to everybody else. The fact that Priya wouldn’t give up isn’t my fault, but obviously if you push someone enough they’ll have doubts.”

Priya scoffed and felt her anger return. _Of course I’m the one to blame for being interested and not you for refusing to make a decision. That’s a really mature attitude there._

Ana looked even angrier “So you’re just not going to accept any responsibility for this situation?”

Noah scoffed “No, I didn’t cause this. And I refuse to make a decision I’m not ready to make just because you girls insist upon it.”

Hope broke back into the conversation, eyes watery, clearly trying to hold back tears. “The fact that there is even a decision to make tells me all I need to know, to be honest.”

_Well this is the worst way I wanted to win this argument._

Noah crossed his arms over his chest “Oh, so now you’re crying. Is that supposed to make me change my mind?”

Hope looked taken aback, and started crying in earnest.

_Never mind, this is worse._

Surprisingly it wasn’t Hope that responded, but Ana “No. That was over the line. I may not agree with how Hope has gone about your relationship, but that was uncalled for.” Priya was shocked, not just at Ana defending Hope of all people, but by the actual rage she could hear in her voice. She stepped toward Noah, jade eyes glinting. “I personally don’t know what either of them sees in you. You’re a coward who is too afraid to make the wrong decision to make any decision at all, and apparently also a manipulative asshole who can’t understand why a girl would be upset to find out the boy she likes also likes someone else. Since you obviously lack the common decency to consider anyone’s feelings but your own, you should get the hell out of here.”

Watching the tiny girl stare down Noah, who had an entire foot of height on her, until he backed down and stormed away had left Priya in shock. _That was… one of the most badass things I’ve ever seen._

Priya shook her head to clear it and thought about everything that just happened. _And, maybe she’s right?_

* * *

That conversation had really stuck with Priya. She had stayed up most of that night thinking about Noah and eventually come to the conclusion that he wasn’t the one for her. He was still outrageously attractive, but she had lost almost all respect for him. She couldn’t be with someone who needed to be led all the time and especially not someone who got angry and dismissive of a woman showing her emotions.

On the other hand, Ana had really impressed her, though that in itself was nothing new. Ana had been impressing her since she met her, but this had been eye opening. She had seen Ana fire back at Hope plenty of times, and she had been fierce in her disdain for Rocco after Rocco had cheated on Lottie, but the sheer presence Ana had in her indignant fury had been breathtaking.

She entered the bedroom to see Noah alone in the room, already in his pajamas. She gestured to the bed and they both sat down. _No sense putting this off, I guess._

“So, Hope then?”

Noah seemed surprised but he smiled “Yeah.”

Priya waited for him to elaborate, but rolled her eyes when he didn’t continue. “Care to tell me why?”

Noah grimaced. Priya hoped it was just because he hated explaining himself and not because he thought she was going to try to change his mind. “I missed her the most when you all were gone. The thought of her with some guy while she was away was too much.”

Priya took a moment to digest what he had said. _I may not be all that interested in him anymore, but rejection still hurts. Still, I can’t blame him for how he feels._

She smiled tremulously. “Well, I can’t say that doesn’t hurt a bit, but I’m glad you’ve finally figured yourself out, Noah.”

Noah gave her a caring smile “I’m sorry it didn’t work out between us. I do like you, I just like her more.”

Priya shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant “I do like you too, Noah. But it’s clear you’ve made your decision, and I’ll respect that.” She paused, unsure if she should go on. Noah seemed to notice and nodded for her to continue. “I also think that we wouldn’t really work out. I’ve thought about this a lot over the last few days, and I think you’re a little too passive for me, and I’m a little too extra for you.” She smiled, trying to let him know she didn’t hold it against him.

Noah surprised her by chuckling “You’re probably right. I do still care about you though. Friends?” He held out his hand and she ignored it to give him a hug.

Their conversation drifted to less important things, and Priya took the time to look around the room. It seemed everyone had filtered in while they were talking, though she didn’t see Ana or Lottie.

She called over to Bobby “Hey, where are Ana and Lottie?”

“Oh they’re out on one of the daybeds. Maybe having some fun?” He waggled his eyebrows outrageously, causing her to roll her eyes and giggle.

_Even if one or both of them were interested in girls, they don’t have that kind of relationship. Besides, Lottie is super into Gary._

“Care for another try?”

Bobby snickered but turned serious and walked over to her. He whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear “Ana came in and looked upset, and told us she was going to sleep on the daybeds. Lottie was worried so she went out there to keep her company and cheer her up.”

_Well, if there’s anyone here that can do it, Lottie can. I hope she’s ok._

Priya whispered back “Ana’s looked upset since the stick-or-switch earlier. I’m not sure what’s wrong, but I don’t think it was Lucas.”

Bobby nodded in seeming agreement, and repeated her own thoughts back to her “Well if anyone can cheer her up it’ll be Lottie. Do you have any idea what’s upsetting her?”

Priya glanced over to where Marisol and Graham were happily snuggling, exchanging kisses now and then. She looked back at Bobby. _Whatever it is, it probably has something to do with them. I’m just not sure what it is._ _I probably shouldn’t tell Bobby. Ana hasn’t said anything yet._

“I’m not sure. She hasn’t told me anything and I don’t want to just guess if I’m wrong.”

Bobby seemed to accept this and shrugged “Well, whatever it is, we’ll just have to try to cheer her up tomorrow.”

Priya agreed but any further conversation was interrupted by a text telling of a dumping tomorrow, specifically for the least liked couples.

Priya went to bed, dread filling her as she thought about her conversation earlier with Noah.

* * *

The next day had been mostly a disaster. Lottie had called a war council in the morning, and Ana had shown up last and looking even more upset than the night before, though she had certainly been trying to hide it. Marisol had also been off, and kept sneaking glances at Ana when she wasn’t looking. Clearly something had happened but neither seemed to want to address it. The girls had proceeded to try to find explanations for what the boys had been up to while they were gone, which had led to the slightly nauseating reunion of Nope.

Watching them, she couldn’t help but still feel a little disappointed. She could understand their happiness, but she was still technically in a couple with Noah and while she knew they wouldn’t work, that didn’t mean her feelings had completely gone away.

She noticed Ana hurrying over, and agreed when she asked her for a chat, taking her hand and leading her over to the day beds. They both sat down, Priya keeping ahold of her hand, thinking that they could both use the reassurance.

Ana hesitated for a bit, like she didn’t know how to start whatever conversation she wanted to have. “So… that was a thing that happened. Are you doing okay?” Ana squeezed Priya’s hand, and she squeezed back, grateful for the comfort offered.

_I’m so glad I met her. I can’t imagine this place without her here._

She sighed, and tried for a smile “That wasn’t exactly a great time for me, no.”

_I don’t know why I wasted so much time trying to compete with Hope. She’s had her hooks in him from day 1, and she’s younger than me and so beautiful._

Priya shook her head. “I don’t know why I ever thought I could turn his head.”

Ana got a look in her eye Priya couldn’t interpret, and scoffed at her. “Babes, you are the total package. You’re funny, you’re sweet, you’re successful.”

Priya felt a blush creeping up her neck as Ana paused to look around like she was checking for eavesdroppers. _She’s so sweet._

Ana continued, speaking a little lower “Don’t tell Lottie I said this, but you are the most glamorous person I have ever met.” Priya laughed and thanked God for her dark complexion making it more difficult to tell when she was blushing. Ana’s smile was beautiful and she radiated happiness for a moment, before her grin turned teasing. “Not to mention, you’re smoking hot.”

Priya giggled when Ana pretended to be burned by her, and Ana’s smile changed to what Priya had been privately thinking as her own smile, since she hadn’t noticed her smile like that for anyone else. _I wonder if it means anything that she a smile just for me?_

“You are the catch of this villa, babe, and honestly you’re too good for him.”

Priya felt really flattered by that speech, and couldn’t help but wonder if she was just trying to cheer her up, or if she really meant it. _Well, no way to know unless I ask, right? Plus, it’ll be fun to tease her._

Priya smirked and went for it. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were grafting me right now, Ana.”

Ana didn’t react how she expected, though. She seemed to sober, and took her hands while looking rather intently at her.

_What is she doing? She definitely looks like she took that seriously. Is she interested or is she just going to try to let me down easy?_

Before she could find the courage to say something she heard Jakub yelling across the lawn about having a text.

_God, could the timing be any worse?_

Ana smiled at her and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “To be continued.”

_I’m certainly looking forward to that._

Priya watched while Ana pulled Lottie into a conference, seemingly trying to come up with a game plan for how they would be picking. Ana had been very sweet defending her from Hope earlier. _I’m going to have to start speaking up more. I’ve been letting Hope get away with trying to walk all over the group for too long._

She paused, thinking it over. _Well, assuming both of us are saved, somehow._

She personally had no idea how that would happen, since it was fairly obvious that Gary was going to pick Chelsea. _He’s enamored with her, but that clearly won’t go anywhere. Chelsea really likes Elijah, and I don’t think she wants to get on Lottie’s bad side, since Ana would side with Lottie and I would side with Ana._

She turned back to Ana and Lottie, who were still talking. _If I know them, then they’ll probably choose Noah and Elijah. They’ll pick Elijah for Chelsea and Noah for whichever of me and Hope get picked. I should have told Ana earlier that Noah and I decided to just be friends._

She looked over to Bobby, who looked deep in thought. _He’s the real wildcard here. I’d like to think he would pick me, since we’re friends, but he’s so hard to read. Still, he’s probably my only hope to stay here._

Priya desperately didn’t want to leave. She had made real friends here. And at the very least, she wanted to tell Ana how she felt before she left, and it seemed like she may not get a chance.

Ana and Lottie had seemingly come to a decision, since they walked back over to Bobby and Gary. Lottie came forward and gave a speech about wanting to keep someone because they were important to the group. She turned and smiled at Ana partway through, before she continued, ending her speech by picking Noah.

Priya couldn’t help but tense up when he was picked, eyes darting over to Bobby, who seemed like he had come to a decision with Lottie’s pick. Ana caught her eye and gave her a smile, which she tried and mostly failed to return. _Oh Ana, why are you so bad at reading Bobby? He’ll pick Hope now just to make Noah happy._

Hope broke in with her by now standard selfish ramble, and Priya rolled her eyes. _She’s just the worst. I don’t know how she makes absolutely everything about her._

Gary’s phone chimed and he gave a short speech about how much he liked Chelsea before picking her, to absolutely no one’s surprise. He doesn’t even seem to notice how upset Chelsea is to not be coupled with Elijah as she comforts him and goes to stand by Gary.

She looked over at Lottie who looked absolutely dejected, and tried to give her a smile. Lottie did the same, though neither were particularly convincing.

Bobby’s phone chimed next and he stepped forward full of purpose, though she noticed he looked vaguely uncomfortable. _I’m not sure I’ve ever seen him look uncomfortable before._

Bobby started talking “I wish I wasn’t the one making this decision. All three of you are amazing, and I’d be sad to see any of you go. Blake, I know we haven’t known each other very long, but if Lucas liked you enough to couple with you, I know we’d get along really well.”

_He just doesn’t have it in him to upset anyone, does he?_

“Priya, I don’t know what to say. You’re funny, you’re glamorous, you’re the heart of the villa and I’d be honored if you ever thought I was in your league.”

Priya felt her certainty weigh down on her, despite the flattering words. _And yet you’re not interested in me at all, are you? And you won’t save me, either._

“Hope, no one is as strong and smart as you, and we both know we’d look like a gorgeous couple standing side by side. But none of that matters. When I buy a new apron, I always get the matching gloves too.”

_As I thought. He’ll save Hope just to keep Noah happy, our friendship be damned._

“And there’s one girl here who has to stay, because she’s the oven gloves to his apron. So the girl I want to couple up with is… Hope.” He had a little smile on his face, and she couldn’t help but think of a dog that thought it had done something good and expected a treat.

Despite expecting it, Priya couldn’t help but feel sadness overwhelm her. _I had really thought we were friends, but I guess not. He’ll never take any position but the most popular one, so he’ll never be on anyone’s side._

She looked up when she heard Ana’s phone go off, only to see Ana glaring a hole in Bobby’s head, looking furious. _She really thought Bobby would save me._

The thought jolted her and she looked down, unable to watch as Ana picked. _I’m going home. I’ll lose all of my new friends, and I won’t get to tell Ana how I feel._

She looked up when she heard Ana stifle a gasp, only to find her looking straight at her, demeanor completely changed from a minute ago. She was almost radiating joy, a huge smile on her face and eyes sparkling. _What did I miss?_

“So I was dreading going last, but after that last pick I’m really grateful. Looking at the five of you, I can honestly say that I haven’t spent much time with most of you. But one person here is special to me, and I’m honestly shocked that she hasn’t already been saved.” Ana glanced back at Bobby, glaring at him again, clearly still angry with him for choosing Hope.

Priya felt her heart speed up, hope reigniting inside her. _Is she picking me? Can she even do that?_

Ana turned back to her, and her face lit back up, smiling so hard it looked like it hurt. “She’s wonderful, she’s vibrant, she brings life to everyone around her and I honestly couldn’t imagine continuing here without her.”

Priya couldn’t help the smile that took over her face. _She is. She’s going to pick me to stay. I haven’t lost my chance._

“So the person I choose to couple up with is… Priya.”

Too happy to do anything else, she shouted and ran over to Ana, hugging her as hard as she could. Ana laughed and returned the hug, holding on just as tightly. She took a moment to appreciate how good it felt to hold Ana, feeling her breath against her neck. A few of the other Islanders clapped, and Priya heard Lottie whistle, but she could feel the disgruntlement being aimed at them.

_Let them be upset all they want. The whole lot of them can fuck off._

Ana squeezed her and whispered “Give me a minute, babe.” Before she broke off the hug and they turned to face the others. “So what are you all murmuring about?”

The group hesitated before Hope steps forward “I think you’re supposed to be picking a boy, hun.”

Priya silently tries to set Hope on fire with her eyes, but beside her Ana smirks. She takes out her phone to show everyone “It only says that I have to pick an Islander to couple up with, it doesn’t specify that it has to be a boy. Anyway, why do you even care?”

Priya fights back a sigh. _Obviously she cares because she wants me gone._

Hope doesn’t give up so easily “The couples are supposed to be romantic.”

Priya rolls her eyes again, but then glances at Ana. _Did she save me because we’re friends? I wish I knew how she felt, or if I’m even an option for her._

Ana never lets her down, and doesn’t this time as she almost immediately responds “Like yours and Bobby’s?” Priya felt vindictive glee as Hope’s argument is dismissed. ““If the producers don’t like it they can come and stop me, otherwise I don’t care. Besides, lest any of you forget, I told everyone here the first day that I like women so I don’t understand why you’re all surprised.”

_What? How has that never come up?_

The shock of that matter of fact statement momentarily overwhelms her, and despite herself she lets out “You do?”

Ana turned to look at her, a soft expression on her face. “You honestly didn’t know? I didn’t exactly try to hide it.”

_Well, I had suspected, but it would’ve been nice to have the confirmation two weeks ago._

Before she can organize her thoughts another phone chimes, and Elijah announces that it’s time for the ones who weren’t picked to leave. _I won’t miss the rest, but I’m sorry for Chelsea. She’s been nothing but sweet, and she certainly didn’t deserve this._

She starts to move forward to offer her sympathies to Chelsea and Elijah, but Ana catches her arm. She looks serious which makes Priya a little nervous. “I think we should have a talk after everyone is gone.”

Priya nods but her thoughts run away from her. _‘We need to talk’ rarely leads to a good conversation._

She watches Ana move to talk to Chelsea, trying to keep herself calm and stave off the panic. She’s so caught up she doesn’t notice Lottie until she touches her arm, and jumps in surprise.

Lottie is watching her with amusement, and Priya blushes slightly. They were good friends now, but she was never as comfortable with Lottie as she was with Ana.

Lottie’s smile fades and she looks contrite “Hey, I want to apologize for picking Noah.” Priya is surprised, not having seen that coming. She opens her mouth to tell her she isn’t interested in Noah anymore, but that apparently isn’t where Lottie was going with this. “Ana and I thought that Bobby would pick you, Ana because Bobby is” she pauses, seeming to consider her last words “or at least was, her friend. I thought he would just to make Ana happy. But I should have guessed he’d pick Hope after that scene this afternoon if Noah was already saved.”

Priya tries to wave her off, but Lottie continues “Truthfully I would’ve preferred to pick Elijah, but if Bobby saved you like we thought then Ana would’ve had to save Noah, and we both know that wouldn’t have gone well.” Priya nods, understanding the reasoning.

_That’s an understatement. Since that fight they’ve been really sharp around each other._

“I understand. Ana has this blind spot with Bobby because he acts differently around her, and she never reads him well.” Priya sighs.

_Another person I need to fend off if I want to be with Ana._

Lottie gives her a knowing look “Don’t worry about Bobby. After tonight he’s kicked out of our group.” She scowls, sending a glare at the others. “Since we lost Marisol this morning and Elijah tonight we’re down to four.”

Priya’s surprised, both at Marisol being excluded and Lottie not excluding Chelsea. _So something did happen with Marisol._

“I’m sorry about Gary. But I’m glad you’re not holding it against Chelsea.”

Lottie shrugged, “There’s nothing I can do about Gary. And Chelsea was so obviously into Elijah that I can’t hold it against her when she’s already down.” Lottie gave her a wan smile.

Priya squeezed her arm, trying to let her know she was there for her. Lottie gives a real smile, though it still looked strained.

Priya thought she could use a change of subject. “So what happened with Marisol? I noticed that Ana was upset last night and through most of the day, but I haven’t had a chance to ask her.”

Lottie considers her for a moment, and then shook her head “It’s not my place to say, but Ana will tell you.”

_Hmm, so probably personal. Were Ana and Marisol…?_

Lottie seems to notice her start to freak out “Hey, it’s fine babe. You’re talking to Ana later, right?” Priya nods “Ok, I don’t want to say what about but she wanted to talk to you before all this happened.” Lottie pauses, and then looks intently at her “Just hear her out, ok? I think the conversation she wants to have will be good, for both of you, so keep an open mind, ok babe?”

_She’s being really serious. But she would know if it was going to be bad._

Priya felt reassured “Ok. I promise.” She pulls Lottie in for a hug. “Thanks, Lottie. I know we’re not as close as either of us are with Ana, but you’re a good friend.”

Lottie smiles and turns to walk away, but stops and looks over her shoulder. “My friends call me Lo.”

Priya smiled and watched her walk away. _I’m glad I made such good friends here._

* * *

Priya sat on the roof terrace, watching Ana struggle to start the conversation she had pulled her up here for. After her talk with Lottie she felt better about how this conversation would go, but couldn’t help but feel nervous anyway.

_At least now I know for sure she’s interested in women._

Ana eventually spoke, though she clearly had no idea what to say “So…”

Priya decided to give her some help and get confirmation for herself. “So, you’re bisexual?”

Ana grimaced, which confused her, and then several emotions flickered on her face before it settled on determination. “Actually, well I wasn’t planning on telling anyone this while I was here, but it kind of slipped out earlier while I was fighting with Marisol.”

_I still don’t know what happened with them. And what she’s getting at here._

Ana seemed to be trying to read her, before she continued “I’m a lesbian. Before this morning, only Lottie actually knew, but I had told everyone on the first day that I was bisexual during Truth or Dare. I guess everyone but you would’ve known, because everyone after you could watch the show, and all the original Islanders were there.”

Priya was shocked. The thought that anyone would come on this show that was gay was nearly inconceivable, considering how much they pushed straight couples. On top of that, every other person here knew that Ana was at least open to dating women and she could’ve found out weeks ago if she had ever asked anyone. _I wasted so much time just trying to figure out if she was into women, and literally everyone else already knew…_

Priya shook herself out of the shock when Ana took a deep breath, staring intently at her, and felt herself panic a little about what Ana may have seen on her face. _I hope she didn’t read that as a bad reaction._

“I honestly thought you knew that already. I mean, you were never surprised when I flirted with you!”

Ana was clearly trying to lighten the mood a little, so Priya obliged. “Well, who could blame you? Just look at me.” She smirked and motioned to herself, and both of them laughed.

_She flirts with everyone and I didn’t even know if she liked women. How was I supposed to take that?_

“I guess I just never thought you were serious about it.” Priya paused, taking a moment to try to read how Ana was feeling.

_Well, here comes the important part._

“And, were you serious about it?”

Ana’s eyes widened as if she hadn’t expected her to come out and ask. After a moment she took a breath and seemed to steel herself. “So I’d like to say my whole piece or I’ll never get it all out.”

_Well, that could be very good or very bad._

Ana waits for her to agree, so Priya nods. “To answer your question, yes. I was interested the first time I saw you, and I’ve only gotten more interested since then.”

Priya felt her heartrate pick up and her stomach swoop, joy starting to well up inside her. Ana continued “I tried flirting with you, but you always played it off. And then it became clear that you were interested in Noah, so I mostly gave up after a while.” And laughed ruefully.

_Oh hun. I would’ve been more interested in you if I had known you were an option._

“I actually talked about you with Lottie last night. She encouraged me to try to talk to you today, to see if you might be interested.”

Priya was surprised, she hadn’t realized that Ana had talked about her to anyone else, though Lottie knowing made sense in retrospect. She then had a thought about their conversation that afternoon. “So you were grafting on me earlier!”

Ana’s entire face softened, but she shushed her. “Unintentionally, that time. I originally was just going to try to cheer you up, but when you started talking about yourself…” Ana moved toward Priya and took her hands, jade eyes seeming to stare right through her. “I wish you saw what I see when I look at you. You’re an amazing woman, and I’m so happy to have met you. Seeing you there, up for elimination, with only me left to save you…”

Priya felt a little overwhelmed by the sincerity practically pouring out of Ana. _Oh Ann…_

Ana took a breath, as if she was trying to figure out exactly what to say, and then continued. “When I saw the text said islander instead of boy, I would have saved you anyway. Even if you don’t or can’t return my feelings, you’re still a great friend that I’d choose to keep, and wouldn’t even be conflicted about sending most of them home.”

Priya felt the joy that had been slowly welling up throughout the speech threatening to burst out of her. She couldn’t control her smile anymore and she felt it take over her face.

“But I was so happy when I realized I could keep you here, that I could save you. I like you a lot, and I’d really like to see if we could have something, together. So, I’ve said what I had to say. What do you think? Want to give ‘us’ a try?”

Priya laughed and pulled her in for a kiss, which Ana enthusiastically returned. She wrapped her arms around the petite woman and pulled her flush against her. This went on for quite a while until both were smiling too much to continue. She pulled back to look at Ana who was smiling her ‘Priya smile’ and looked quite dazed. “Does that answer your question?”

To Priya’s surprise, Ana grimaced at the question. “Actually, I’d really like to know what you’re thinking here. Undefined hasn’t actually worked out well for me here.”

Priya frowned as well, not being sure what she was talking about, but decided reassuring Ana was more important in this moment. “Babes, I’ve wanted to do that since the day I met you.”

Ana looked skeptical. _Ok, guess it’s my turn to put myself out there then._

“Well obviously you’re hot, but what first got me interested in you was that conversation we had on the second day with Lottie and Hannah. In one conversation you proved how caring you are, gave me friends I could depend on and flustered me more than Noah ever has. Since then I’ve really wanted to get closer to you.” Priya felt relief from letting this out after holding it in for two weeks spent constantly in her presence.

Ana was smiling again so Priya went on “You’re one of the most loyal people I’ve ever met, which Lottie would be happy to attest to. You’re fearless in the face of injustice, which you’ve proved several times since I’ve met you, and which I find sexy as hell. Honestly, if I had known you were definitely an option before tonight I would’ve said something sooner.”

Ana looked like she had just after they kissed, dazed with the goofy grin back on her face, which she found too cute to resist and pulled her in for another kiss. This one went on for much longer and Priya found herself getting lost in it until Ana pulled away again. Priya chased her lips and Ana laughed and gave her another short kiss, but pulled away more firmly this time.

Priya felt stunned and opened her eyes to see Ana a couple inches away, eyes sparkling at her. _Wow… That was some kiss._

Ana giggled “I said that out loud didn’t I?” Ana nodded and laughed when Priya pouted.

“As great as that was I don’t want to get too carried away just yet.” Ana winked at her and she felt her stomach swoop again. “So we’re definitely a couple then?”

The uncharacteristic insecurity in Ana’s voice surprised her. _I need to find out what that’s all about._

For now though, reassuring Ana took priority again. “Definitely, babes. Now that I’ve got you I’m not letting you go.” She wrapped Ana in a hug and kissed her temple, and then shivered when Ana sighed against her neck.

_She feels so good against me, but she’s clearly still upset about something. What happened with her and Marisol?_

She whispered into Ana’s ear “I know something’s been going on with you the last couple days and it seems to still be upsetting you. I won’t push you to talk about it but you can trust me, okay babes?”

Ana nodded against her shoulder then pulled back “I want to. And you probably should know about it, but it can wait. I’d rather not spoil the moment.”

Priya pulled her close and Ana snuggled into her, arm around her waist and head against her shoulder. Despite her worry, she still felt ecstatic that Ana returned her feelings, so resolved to wait for an explanation and just bask in feeling Ana against her. They sat there for a while, snuggling and kissing occasionally before Priya started to feel cold. “Babes, we should probably head to bed now.”

Ana nodded and got up, holding out her hand to pull Priya up. They quickly got ready for bed and walked into the bedroom, noticing everyone else was asleep, but there was an empty bed in the middle of the room. Priya was chagrined that they had the least private bed. _At least it’s away from Noah and Lottie. They’re much louder now that they’re in stereo._

Priya got into bed and pulled Ana down with her. She gave her a quick kiss “You should be little spoon tonight. As a reward for saving me and making me so happy.” Ana gave her another breathtaking smile before she snuggled back into her. Priya felt herself grow warm with contentment, quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't sure on the flashbacks. I feel like they give some needed backstory, but I wasn't sure if they were necessary. Let me know if you think I should continue using them (probably won't be that many either way) and also if I should include any from Ana's POV.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
